


Punching Buttons

by wordslinger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, NaLu if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is a jerk in an elevator. Natsu is also a jerk. But Lucy DID start it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punching Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been seen by a beta, and I do not own Fairy Tail.

_**Based on a prompt from[[this]](http://subjunctivemood.tumblr.com/post/118911675398/aus-for-when-your-otp-are-both-assholes) post on tumblr by [subjunctivemood](http://subjunctivemood.tumblr.com/).** _

* * *

 

            Lucy was unbelievably grateful when the elevator door opened to an empty lift. She desperately needed to adjust her bra before showing up for her interview and the restrooms were closed for cleaning. Of course they were closed. Why would anything go the way it was supposed to?

            She quickly stepped into the elevator and cringed when a voice shouted behind her loud enough to echo off the walls of the otherwise empty lobby.

            “ _Wait!_ Hold the door!”

            Lucy tapped the bold number eleven and hesitated before pressing the _Door Close_ button. Sure she was being a jerk, but better to be a jerk than come off as an unaware ditz by having her boobs _overflowing_ from her bra during a _job interview_. It’s not like she could’ve helped the situation. She’d left her apartment looking decent, but the rain and resulting sprint from the bus platform to the office building had resulted in some _shifting_.

            The metal doors slid closed and she was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when a hand jammed itself between the gap. An arm muscled the door open and a young, similarly wet, man with a messenger bag stepped into the elevator. He glared at her, and Lucy did her best to ignore him.

            He ran a hand through his damp, pink hair and pulled a slip of paper from his jacket pocket. Nodding to himself, he pressed the button for the fifth floor as the doors slid shut once more.

            Lucy could feel the awkward tension in the air as the elevator climbed higher. She still needed to adjust her bra and this _moron_ had robbed her of precious pep-talk time! As they rose above the third floor, he turned to her and grinned wickedly.

            “I saw what you did.”

            “Excuse me?” She tried her best to sound righteously indignant.

            “I yelled for you to hold the door, and you tried to shut me out instead.”

            “I –“

            “Do you think you’re the only one in a hurry today? I’ve got shit to do, too.” Lucy couldn’t even muster a defense. She scowled at him.

            When the elevator slowed to a stop on the fifth floor he glanced back at her again and winked before reaching out to press every goddamn button on the panel.

            “Hey!”

            “You started it.” He shrugged and left her alone in the elevator.


End file.
